Demons
by eleanorkathryn4
Summary: She knew it was a stupid idea, but she was sick of it. Sick and tired of being proclaimed the "good girl" but she picked the wrong night to prove her friends wrong. There's a storm brewing around Hollywood Arts and they best be ready when she arrives. Rated M for sensitive topics, language and later chapters. I assure you it is a Jori based story. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

She knew it was a bad idea to stay at the party later than the rest of her friends, but she wanted to prove a point. She wanted to prove she didn't conform... she didn't go along with what her friends sought as 'cool'. It was 1am when Tori Vega decided to leave the party house on the other side of town and with no designated driver or license of her own, and the fear of calling and waking her Father, she decided to walk. She knew all the short cuts and she was trained in many different defence techniques but with the alcohol running through her system I don't think her abilities matter to the dark figure lurking in the shadows a few feet away from her.

5 foot 11, 165 pounds, longish brown hair, brown eyes, easily camouflaged into the darkness of the night by his seemingly black clothing. He saw the lonely teenager strolling down the streets, he had followed her for a few blocks. She didn't look lost, she just seemed cautious yet she had no idea of what lay ahead.

One of the FBI's most wanted criminals currently wandered the dark streets of California; many police forces on the lookout for him as he committed one of natures greatest crimes in different areas of the region. Whatever was missing within the functioning of his brain was beyond many intelligent psychologists and he wasn't about to let them figure it out yet the urge to hunt and feed on innocent young girls was overwhelming in his mind he just couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop.

For the past 4 months he struck on the 3rd Wednesday of the month. All victims being brunette teenage girls who had recently come out to her friends and family. He never said a word, he just went to his work.

Tori Vega turned the corner onto a mile road of nothing but a few abandoned buildings, a closed mini mart, and a few alley ways - much to her dismay, she kept going, with the knowledge that home was just 5 minutes away. Keeping the thoughts of her warm, soft, comfortable bed, she neglected the sound of a heavy footed being quickening their walking pace behind her.

The rumbling of thunder quickly clicked the younger Vega back into reality...

The mystery man grabbed the brunettes wrist and quickly dragged her into the first alley they never passed. Tori's obvious and immediate reaction was to scream and yell for help but without saying a word, the thug put one finger over his lips as a symbol of silence, and pulled a knife out of his pocket and taunted her with it, sketching over her face gently but in a way in which she understood the danger.

Somehow keeping his face hidden by the shadows, Tori knew she would never be able to ID him, especially including the factor of alcohol in her blood.

Knowing that she understood, the unknown man returned the knife to his pocket and got to work on his delight.

He pulled the rope out of his back pocket and tied the girls wrists together as a restraint, and having luck on his side, there was a long pole just above where the pair were against the wall so he tied the rope and wrists above the brunettes head in order to work without distractions.

When he knew that Tori wouldn't escape his improvised cuffs, he began to unbutton her top in a teasing manner, kissing every inch of revealed skin as each button was removed from its clasp. Tori knew better than to scream so all she could do was hope it was some sick joke or a horrible nightmare... But the laughter never came and the alarm never woke her up.

Once all the buttons were unclasped, he smirked at the vulnerable girl before him, he could see the front clasp on the strapless bra which made his night slightly easier. The bra was off and thrown down the alley in a few seconds, the breeze of the night hitting Tori's bare chest causing her nipples to harden, making the criminal believe that she was submitting to his sick fantasy.

After admiring and worshipping the upper body of the Latina, he took his adventure to the next level... He slowly and teasingly slid one hand down her body and undid the button of her skinny jeans, while the other hand went into his pants to relieve some tension that the now showering rain could never remove.  
When the hand on the girls jeans got to the outline of her panties, he heard a noise and he froze. After a couple of seconds he figured out what it was... It was Tori whimpering in fear and disgust (mainly in herself for being in this predicament).

The scumbag who had her in his control pulled his hand away from her body and to the pocket containing the knife and slowly reached to Tori's wrists. In one swift motion the rope was cut and her wrists were free, her numb arms were able to hang down the side of her body.

He took a step backwards, possibly in realisation of the wrong doing of his actions? Or because he realised what a psycho he was? Who knows. All that is known is the four words he spoke to Tori as he took more steps away from her. "I hope you're happy."

Those are the only four words spoken to any of his victims on his part...

The man walked back into the street of California while the younger Vega sank to the floor. Bringing her knees to her chest, she sat in a ball and cried. Just cried.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

She sat there for what felt like days, curled up and crying in the pouring rain. When the first sign of dawn appeared Tori realised she needed to get home before her Father wondered why she never returned home. With the fear of angering him, she pushed herself off the alley floor wincing at the pain created by using her wrists. She buttoned her top up, disregarding the lack of a bra, and continued down the street she intended on using hours earlier.

Tori's father had become a man you didn't want to confront, you didn't want to anger him and he was one to be feared. A few months ago he was the leader of a raid into a suspect's home, he was the one who went to his superiors with this possible lead and when it turned out to be useless the distrust around his department kicked in. He was forced onto desk duty until the opportunity to prove himself presented itself. The humiliation of a decorated detective on desk duty was something Vega Senior wasn't happy about and what Mrs Vega didn't stick around to put up with. He arrived home at 5pm every night and immediately poured himself a scotch… then another… then another. He'd get through a bottle before he passed out but not before beating and battering whichever daughter walked through the door first.

Tori and Trina both knew the pain he could inflict, Tori more so than her sister. She had spent days of her summer inside a hospital room with broken ribs from "falling down the stairs" or broken fingers from "closing a car door on them with too much force". Her excuses to the Nurses always include the words _accidental _and _it was my fault. _

Not wanting to wake her household, Tori snuck into her room via the unlocked window near the tree. Ignoring the pain shooting through her wrists she got into her room with minimal noise. The first thing she did was put her phone on charge to see any possible messages she may have after the 6 hours away from the electronic universe.

It was 5:30, she knew she had an hour before anyone woke so she took off her soaked clothes and threw them into her hamper and dried off before putting a pair of sweat pants and a hoody on to warm herself.

This entire time she spent shaking and shivering. Of course any idiot would think it's from the rain and the gloomy weather, but it took an extremely observant person to notice the lack of sleep and the fear behind the eyes of the young Vega.

She knew she should thank whoever was looking over her for executing whatever made the man stop and leave, but the overwhelming thoughts of the possibilities if he didn't stop and the fear of all the things that he could have done to the helpless teen dominated her mind. Yeah he stopped, yeah her let her go with a few bruises… But what about the mental repercussions – the fear of being handcuffed, the thought of another man touching her, the thought of a stranger touching her, the thought of another human getting off on her fear, the nightmares of 'what if'.

Her inner monologue of all her newly found fears were cut off by her alarm signalling 6:30am – time for school. The thought of sleep never crossed the Latina's mind, she got up off the desk chair and slowly moved her limbs to get her to her en suite bathroom. The stiff joints made it difficult to remove the comfortable clothes but she ignored it. Her hair was already damp so she had no complaint of washing her hair on this dull morning. She stood beneath the boiling shower for a few minutes after washing, just appreciating the feeling of peace before another day of being degraded and bullied both at home and school.

After finding a long sleeved top and black jeans and boots, Tori fixed her hair and did her makeup to hide the signs of crying and sleep deprivation. She went downstairs minutes after Trina, as per usual it was silent. Neither teen dare speak. Their father sat on the couch with his coffee watching the morning news, reporting about the unknown criminal running round the streets of California. The story presented all the current details of the case – his known features, his height, his preference. Tori ignored it and made her salad although she had no intention of eating it. "_He is targeting brunette girls, in their mid-teens, whom recently told their family and friends of their sexual preference of women."_ At that moment both girls' heads shot up and looked at the TV. Trina in shock fearing for her sister. Tori, the fact she now knew why she was targeted.

She avoided the eye contact from her older sister and went upstairs to get her phone and bag before residing in the car awaiting her sister.

Andre had text her asking if she was okay, nobody had heard from her since they left the party around 10pm last night and he was worried; especially after seeing the news between his Grandma's tantrums. Cat had text her asking if she herself had a woman preference similar to Tori. Jade, surprisingly had text her telling her to be careful. "_She has no idea how late she is with that message."_ The younger Latina thought to herself, unaware of her sister's presence or the uproar of the engine.

The ride to school was silent for the Vega sisters but as they walked through the main entrance of their school, Trina stopped and grabbed the wrist of her sister who was slightly ahead of her. This motion caused tears to form in her eyes and her whole body to freeze like a statue. Trina shook it off as she hugged her sister, presuming she was just afraid of the possibilities.

All Tori's friends were around her locker as she arrived, Robbie even had a vanilla latte for her which she gladly accepted. Jade and Beck stood on opposite sides of the group having broken up for the umpteenth and "final" time. Something suggested this time was the final time, but no one could put their finger on it. They all greeted the Latina in their usual ways except Jade. Her ganky-self wasn't there. As everyone left Tori to gather her books, she leaned against the neighbouring locker studying the brunette.

"What do you want West?" Tori sternly asked without looking up from her books.  
"There's something wrong with you. I will figure it out." Jade responded with a shrug of the shoulders. She then pulled the Latina into a tight embrace. "If you need anything, I'm one click away" she whispered to the tired and scared brunette before removing herself from the hug, gesturing to her cell phone and then walking away.

Jade and Tori had a friendship building. They hung out together without the group, they told each other secrets, Tori trusted Jade with her sexuality and Jade didn't go blabbing to the school. The lingering touches, the occasional flirting (even more so since her and Becks latest split), the personal jokes… to an outsider they could be mistaken for a couple. They both wanted that but neither had the guts to tell the other.

It was no secret that Jade was bisexual, it was always included in arguments between herself and Beck, but the last argument was different. It included Jade realising her preference being women, something her now ex-boyfriend wasn't too happy about.

* * *

**A/N – To whoever is reading my other story: I am continuing it but I feel I have more of a storyline on this one so I will try balancing both but I apologise if I don't show much enthusiasm to my other one.  
I have a few weeks off so I shall get a few chapters up before college resumes.  
I hope you are enjoying this, I know it is mainly showing Tori and if you don't like that again I apologise however that's how it will be for the foreseeable future. Love it or lump it :)**

**Keep the reviews coming in, I appreciate peoples input and suggestions. **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE.

Jade knew of the abuse confined to the Vega household. She became aware a few months ago when a broken Tori ended up at her front door. Jade didn't ask any questions, she just tended to the wounds on her ribs and arms the best she could whilst trying to avoid any added pain on the Latina's bruised body.

This became a regular occurrence once or twice a week since that cool evening. A month ago Tori spoke about the pain.

"_He didn't mean to at first, so he claims. He just had a bad day at work and our arguing annoyed him so he thought it was best to hit some sense into us. He apologised profusely at first, promising to never lay a finger on us again. I think that is the first promise he has ever broke… why does it hurt so much Jade? I try so hard to be the daughter he can be proud of, we both do. Why can't it all just stop?" She sobbed into the crook of the raven teen's neck for what turned out to be an hour while the actress whispered words of love and comfort to her friend. She knew it would take more than a few words from her to heel the psychological wounds caused by her Father but it was a start. Jade insisted on Tori having the spare key to her house, neither her parents would care – the few times they'd met Tori they warmed to her, and it gave Jade an excuse to not see Beck. Tori reluctantly agreed to the key and timidly thanked her friend for the support and calming words. They meant more to the Latina than Jade realised, but she'd never know that. However from that night onwards, whenever her home life got to difficult or painful, it was just a 5 minute walk to the West residence where she was more than welcome to share a bed with Jade. _

Despite the harsh words and physical pain she endured at home, Tori had never gone to school the next day looking as bad as what she was seeing today. She could see the fear in the brown eyes of her friend, she noticed the lack of sparkle in her eyes, and she saw the flinches of her body when someone who looked similar to who was described on the news walked past.

Everyone tried to be sympathetic towards the brunette except the raven haired actress; she could see that comfort wasn't what her friend wanted.

During lunch, everybody was stepping on egg shells, making awkward conversation, driving both girls crazy. After a few seconds of unwelcomed silence, Jade took her phone out and typed a quick message and abruptly left their table without a word. Seconds later, Tori's phone beeped.  
_Janitors closet now. – Jade xo  
_Tori knew Jade wanted an explanation, she didn't put x's and o's unless it was important. But she couldn't tell her, not in there, not in school. She needed the time to compose herself and figure it all out for herself. She knew Jade would listen when she was ready but she didn't want to lie to the actress. They haven't had a good friendship in the past but they have never lied to each other. With that, Tori got up without a word to her friends and went towards the janitor's closet where she knew Jade was already waiting, and she knew better than to keep Jade West waiting.

"Look Jade I know you want-"  
"I know you're not going to tell me, at least not right now. I just want to know one thing?"  
"Anything…"  
"Will you come to mine around 6ish so I can speak to you properly about… stuff?"  
"Um sure of course."

A few days prior to Jade and Becks break up they had an argument in the theatre about Beck thinking Jade had feelings for someone else which she admitted. And what made it worse in Becks eyes was he thought it was another girl. "_People are gonna love that. Thinking I turned you gay!" _He knew that was too far when he said it but his ego was bruised enough with the constant switch of Jades feelings. He'd had enough. A few gossips in many of Jades classes overhead this and spread the word of Becks talent of "turning girls gay". Firstly he kissed Tori which she rejected and then she came out and now Jade. It is an understatement to say that Beck Oliver wasn't happy with all this homo when he tried dating a girl. You could see Becks type; naturally brown hair, medium height, liked makeup and dressing nice, and more often than not recently, they preferred other girls.

School went usually slow and was the usual boring happenings … Write this down, copy that paragraph, read that chapter, tell me who… it was like the teachers memorised the same monotonous script when they became a teacher. Needless to say Jade was happy to be leaving when the final bell rang. She knew there was a tension in the air, half the girls in the school had naturally brunette hair… including her, and they were all scared.

But Tori wasn't scared, she was petrified.

The knowledge that that man could come back at any moment and finish what he started knowing she'd be more than willing to stand and cry in silence while he forced himself into her, forced her to feel dirty. All because she'd want to see Jade just one more time. She wouldn't risk doing something stupid like fighting back because she'd do anything to see her pale friend, even if she felt broken… even if she was broken. Tori knew all the possibilities of that night, she wasn't stupid.

Tori rode home with her sister in the same awkward silence that was lurking when they drove to school. She had managed to keep the bruises on her wrists covered as it was a dull and cool day around Hollywood. Trina had kept her singing to a minimum recently, much to the appreciation of Tori and those around them. Trina had become a part of Tori's group of friends, taking a liking to Cat almost instantly. No one knows if they're dating, no one cares… they'd be happy for the giddy redhead and the older Vega. Jade has grown accustomed to Trina and her bubbly personality, being at the Vega house often just to keep Tori occupied and thinking about anything other than her father's nearing homecoming. She knew that it was both Vega sisters that felt the wrath of their angry father, Jade didn't mind comforting either. She knew Trina didn't get it as bad but she still felt sorry for her. Jades parents didn't care about her, but at least she got an empty house and $2500 a month to keep her happy.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR.

Jade got home relatively early today, there was little traffic on the roads which many young drivers, such as herself appreciated when they didn't want to spend any more time near school. Getting home early prompted Jade to do her homework, she didn't normally care for deadlines but having the extra time before Tori came round, she decided to be productive. She started with the boring stuff; The British Empire and Algebra… The history work was pretty straight forward, google and her textbook did most of the work which Jade took credit for. The algebra was a test she'd taken many times as practise so she had no trouble there. Then the fun stuff… Script writing: "Re-write a scene from your favourite film/novel. You have to refer to the film/novel as little as possible however allow it to be clear what the scene is from." Well that seems easy enough. 45 minutes later and 3 cups of coffee, the script is typed and printed and ready in her folder for the next lesson.

As it is only 5pm, Jade decides to text Tori she can come round early.  
_Hey, come round whenever, bring your homework if you like. – Jade xo _and a couple of seconds later she got a reply. _I don't think I can, he's not too happy :( I'll let you know if anything changes. - Tori xo_

Tori had already finished her work during her frees, similarly to Jade she had history and algebra as well as a love/heartbreak song which wasn't due for 3 weeks. She knew what she was writing for the song, having some ideas loose in her mind just waiting to be put onto paper.

When 5pm came, a car door slammed and seconds later so did the front door. Both sisters were in Tori's room having a general gossip about friends and themselves but the look of fear that washed over their faces was a picture nobody wanted to paint. Both girls had heard their dad on the phone in the evenings helping other officers on a case, the loose rapist around California of course. Every officer along the West coast of America was after this guy. David Vega was hoping to earn some respect for assisting and possibly get his career back on track, he knew it was the last straw for him and he wanted… needed to make it work.

He heard the sound of voices upstairs and knew his dyke of a daughter and her freak of a sister where upstairs and he was stressed. He knew it was the perfect opportunity to calm himself down, having both girls in one room really helped in his methods of relaxing however he concentrated on one. Some would say they're immoral methods, some would say they're illegal, some would say they're just plain wrong… but as long as they worked, David didn't care.

He grabbed his glass and a bottle of scotch and headed upstairs to the room in which he heard the faint sounds of terrible pop music which deafened the people who listened to radio.  
"Trina. Out. Now." She knew her dad wasn't in the mood to play games, so she got up off the bed, squeezed her baby sisters hand and mouthed _I'm sorry_ and ran into her room. Trina text Jade to tell her it was going to be bad this time, a worse beating than inflicted beating. She could see it in her eyes and she wanted Jade to be prepared.

Tori knew, the second her father walked in and smirked at her, she was the one in for the beating tonight. After he sent Trina out the room, he poured his first glass of scotch and downed it. From that point on, all could be heard in the Vega household was screams of pain and grunts of anger as David slapped and punched and kicked his youngest. The beating only lasted 15 minutes before Mr Vega but the pain that became apparent soon after made Tori believe otherwise.

She lay there. As still as a statue. If someone walked in they may have mistaken her for dead, if it weren't for the whimpers echoing around the silent room. Trina was too ashamed to go in the bedroom opposite hers, knowing the sight that would be portrayed to her, knowing she did nothing to stop it. Instead she put her earphones in and listened to her playlist of the loudest songs she could find just to drown the cries coming from her sister.

Tori didn't know what time it was when she got up off the wooden floor of her bedroom but, ignoring the pain from her back and shoulders she managed to put her leather jacket on before sneaking out the house. She knew her dad wouldn't care where she went, he had done what he wanted. Tori had her phone in hand as she walked down the cool streets between her house and Jades. First she text Trina "_Gone to Jades, please don't worry, it's not your fault. I love you. –Tori xo" _and then Jade "_On my way but forgot my keys. –Tori xo" _

On her way to Jades, Tori couldn't decide whether or not to tell Jade everything. The assault, the fear, the beating, her feelings for the goth. She didn't have anything to lose… she'd still have the fear, the beatings, the feelings, the memories… Jade was the only thing keeping her together. A soft touch from Jade gave Tori a tiny bit of hope that everything would be okay. Even if it wouldn't.

She got to Jades, and as she closed the gate, the front door swung open presenting a worried Jade West. One look at Tori and she knew the brunette had been pushed too far, but she wanted to know what was pushing her. She however knew better than to force anything out of Tori because they'd both end up resenting themselves soon after.

She walked up to the brunette and vice versa, they met in the middle of the driveway. Jade grabbed Tori's wrist and hugged her as tight as possible. She noticed the pain-filled face and quickly let go and apologised. She gently held the hand of her broken brunette friend and walked them both into the warm and welcoming house.

Tori walked into the living room to find the wood burning fire roaring, a few candles flickering, and a first aid kit on the table, 2 cups of creamy hot chocolate and a large bar of dairy milk. She knew Jade would want to see and tend to her body, she waited for Jade to come from the kitchen, and when she did so she was carrying two cookie dough Ben and Jerries. She placed them beside the chocolate and sat on the sofa. Tori took that as her queue to strip. She winced as she lifted her top over her head but that pain soon subsided. Taking off her jeans however was easier, she slowly shimmied out of them only causing the pain to go through her sides.

She heard the gasp from Jade when she took off her top and chose to ignore it, knowing if she acknowledged it she would have to hear all the sympathetic remarks.

Jade looked over Tori's body and began applying a muscle relaxant cream to the areas that seemed to take the most hits. She then cleaned the cuts on her back and shoulders and bandaged them up the best she could. She knew Tori was in a lot of pain so she treated her body with care. She noticed the bruises on her wrists were in a more advanced stage of healing as well as the ones on her thighs however she chose to let Tori explain in her own time. She then picked up a button-up pajama top off her radiator behind her and gently redressed her Latina friend. She then did the same with the leggings she previously retrieved for her friend.

Half way through _The Hunger Games, _Tori speaks for the first time, well whispers, since entering Jades home. "Thankyou Jade." Jade knows she hasn't been paying attention to the film, she had spent the past 45 minutes staring into the fire watching the wood burn to dust. "There's no need to thank me Vega, we're friends now right?" With that response and a panty wetting smile from Jade, Tori laughs a little, before the pain of that action runs through her body causing her to whimper. "The other night when you text me, you were too late… well when I read it, it was too late." Tori spoke at a normal volume. She still wasn't looking at Jade, she was still intrigued by the flames. "What are you talking about Tori? What text?" She genuinely sounded concerned, she knew the tone of Tori was going to have anything but a good explanation and Jade didn't know whether or not she could see or hear of the pain endured by the girl she secretly loves. "The night of the party…You sent me a message saying be careful…I read it too late…" A loose tear fell down the cheek of the Latina as she tried her hardest not to cry. She learnt at a young age that crying was a sign of weakness, and she couldn't be weak. Not now. Not when she knew she needed the most strength. "I know I sent the text Tori but I don't know what you mean, I was too late? Please explain, I'm worried about you!" You could hear the worry and the fear in the tone of Jade, well Tori could. Tori knew she needed to get this story out in the open now while she was willing to open up, because once it was bottled up inside her mind, it wasn't going anywhere. "He was there, on my way home, he came up behind me and pulled me into the alley, I-" Now the tears were falling uncontrollably and she was shaking her head silently begging the memories to leave. "Hey hey hey Tori, you're here with me, you're okay! Calm down, please!" Jades mind was thinking too fast for her own good, who's he? What did he do to her? who was going to meet the end of her scissors? "Speak to me Tori, please" "Him…from the news, he said if I screamed or fought he'd kill me so I let him… but, he stopped, I tried being quiet but he was about to… and I let out a sob and he stopped. They said once on the news he never spoke to his victims, he just left… well he spoke to me and I can't get the voice out of my head. It's everywhere! I can't take it anymore!" She ignored the aching of her body and fell into the arms of Jade as she cried the tears she'd held all day long. Her head fit into the curve between Jades neck and shoulder and she felt comfortable and cared for with the arms of her friend wrapped around her, rubbing calming circles on her lower back.

They sat like this until the end of the movie, by that time the fire had died down and the food was back in the fridge/freezer. Jade knew Tori didn't want to go home so she directed the broken brunette to her room and onto the king sized bed in the middle of the back wall. She sat the Latina down and gently pulled the leggings off of her, leaving her in the pyjama top Jade put on her earlier and her boy shorts. Jade got ready for bed and removed her makeup relatively quickly and then crawled into bed, waiting for the singer to join her. Tori, still ignoring the pains of her sore limbs, went into the bathroom and cleaned her face of the remaining makeup. She brushed her teeth and her hair and then joined the raven beauty in bed.

Jade realised Tori wasn't going to say anything to her so instead she wrapped her arms gently around the waist of the brunette, curled up next to her, being her big spoon and kissed her cheek and whispered "You aren't alone Tori, goodnight." Jade rested her head on the brunettes back and listened as the breathing of her injured friend evened out, signalling the girl had fallen asleep.

You wouldn't have thought that the assault only happened less than 24 hours ago.

* * *

**A/N - Here is a present for anyone following this story... Two chapters in one day! Don't think it will happen too often.  
I am really liking how this story is piecing together, I know it is a serious and sensitive topic and I am trying to approach it as delicately as possible however I will lighten up soon, the chapters are going to be less serious and more of a development of their lives linking together.  
**

**Keep the reviews coming in, I always appreciate them.  
Thanks for reading :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE.

Jade knew Tori had little sleep the previous night. The pain of her broken body as well as the overwhelming fear of a few nights ago left the singer with nothing but nightmares. Jade woke up and calmed her friend throughout the night but she knew it wasn't enough. Nothing was enough. She'd never seen Tori's body this bruised and she'd never seen Tori lacking that annoying cheery part of her personality which pissed Jade off. She missed the cheery personality, even if it was fake at the moment. She doesn't want Tori to give up, to let the son of a bitch who turned her life into a nightmare to win. He will be caught eventually, with police equipment these days that was inevitable; but how many more innocent girls had to be assaulted until then?

It was 6:15 when Jades alarm went off, with Tori in her arms she didn't want to leave the bed but she needed coffee. She switched the alarm off and went back to cuddling her friend, knowing she was priority over coffee, especially in this state. The breathing of Tori became slightly heavier, signalling she had awoke – and for the first time it wasn't because of a nightmare. She turned her body (which was still in Jades grasp) slowly and nestled her head between the shoulder and neck of Jade.

Tori didn't need to sit up to know it was going to be painful but she knew Jade would help ease the pain any way she could.

Neither girls spoke to each other, neither had to. It was the same routine ever since Tori first showed up at Jades – Tori would shower while Jade made breakfast and found some "Tori suitable" clothing. Then Jade would shower while Tori did her hair and makeup and then the food would be cool enough to eat. They'd ride to school in a comfortable silence on yet another gloomy Friday morning.

All Tori's books were at school thankfully so she didn't have to carry a heavy bag all day, she could get the book(s) she needed prior to each class. She only had four classes on a Friday and all of them had Jade in the class. Jade kept a close eye on her friend all day, noticing each tremor of fear and flicker of pain wash across her face every so often.

Both girls had History before lunch but Jade didn't pay attention, she could just get Tori's notes later. She was thinking about how she'd never noticed the signs of Tori's abused life, everything she should have looked for became apparent when she knew. The weird bruises, the hospital trips, the broken bones - "clumsiness" Tori kept saying and everyone believed her; who trips over a hoover wire and breaks their arm in three places? Who traps their hand in a car door by mistake and have four broken fingers? Jade felt stupid for believing the lies but she knew had she noticed Tori wouldn't have admitted it to her! Jade did everything she could to make Tori's life miserable… well more so than it was. The morning Jade kicked Tori off her chair was the day after an especially harsh beating off her Father – Tori had back chatted thus needed to be punished. Jade spent the rest of the day teasing Tori for almost crying when Jades foot collided with her side. She called Tori a baby, a wuss, weak. She didn't see Tori for three days after that due to another beating but Jade thought she'd actually transferred out and that made her feel guilty.

Jade was snapped out of her thoughts when the class stood up to go for lunch, when Jade looked around Tori was nowhere to be seen. Jade, confused, went straight to her groups table and sat down between Cat and Andre. Tori wasn't there either. "Hey, do either of you know where Tori is?" curiosity laced her question. "Yeah, she's working on a new song and needed some help with the melody and guitar mix so she went to that fine new teacher." It was no secret that Andre found the new guitar teacher attractive, she was mid-twenties, mid length blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Okay thanks. Can I ask you something else Andre?" the curiosity was gone, Jade sounded secretive and had lowered her tone. "Sure Jade, everything okay?" "Yeah, I just- I want to do something nice for Tori and I was wondering if you knew of any films she wanted to see or any 'perfect date' specifics she'd shared with you?" Andre looked at Jade with an unreadable expression with a hint of confusion. "You and Tori are dating?" "No, I want to. I just don't know how to tell her. So if I had some ideas of what would be perfect for her then maybe I could show her how I feel instead of saying it…" Andre and Jade have always had a solid friendship, they help each other out with song writing or vocals or scripts. They knew each other's strengths and Jade knew Andre would have the most knowledge on Tori being her best friend. "Wow, well that's cool. You'd make a hot couple." He winked then continued. "Tori doesn't have any 'perfect date' ideas, she likes simple and eloquent. A night in; candles, a DVD, cuddling by a fire. Nothing OTT or extravagant. OH! And flowers, erm lilies I think she likes." Jade listening intently felt stupid, Tori's preference for a good date was exactly what she did last night. But being Jade West, she still had an idea. "Kay! Thanks Andre, I owe you." And with that she left towards Trina's locker.

"VEGA!" Jade shouted as she walked down the hall but she didn't notice the younger Vega opposite her sister. Both girls jumped and looked at Jade. "Sorry Tor, I'm leaving you with the gank." And with that Trina tried to leave. "Trina, it's you I need you idiot. Tori, I think Robbie wanted some help sowing Rex's arm back on." Jade smiles at Tori with her 'I'm guilty but not sorry' smile. "Why does Rex need...? You know I don't want to know. I'm going." After Tori left, Jade's face turned into one suggesting she's on a mission. "I need you to make a bag of clothes for Tori for the weekend." "Why? Are you kidnapping her?" "No, Trina. I want to date her and I can only do that if I get this surprise to work. So she'll need a weekends worth of clothes and some for Monday, her makeup, her charger and purse. Comprendé?" She didn't wait for an answer, she just turned on her heels to feel Trina turning her back round by her shoulder. She stepped into the personal space of Jade and whispered "You hurt my sister, and you'll find out how much it hurts to be stabbed with your own scissors. Comprendé?" And with that, the older Vega walked off laughing at Jades shocked face. Jade looked at her watch and saw there was enough time to get some coffee before Sizowitz's class.

Stage one complete.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX.

The rest of school on Friday went seemingly slowly for both girls – Sizowitz seemed to go on and on about an upcoming lecture on getting along with a disliked co-worker. While everyone either caught up on missed sleep or began their homework, Jade was getting stage two up and running so there was less to do after school. However, Jade couldn't do anything meaningful without planning… so that's where she started.

To anyone looking around the room, Jade looked like another one of those beginning their homework. As Tori was one of those naïve students, she didn't attempt to get her attention.

_Tori's bag is in your trunk, thank me by looking after her, gank. – Trina  
Thanks. How did you break into my car?! – Jade  
David may be a piss poor Father but he used to be useful. Enjoy but remember my threat. – Trina_

__Jade didn't pay much attention during the hour but she, as she promised herself, kept a close eye on Tori – any sign of major discomfort and Jade was willing to be right there next to her.

At the end of the lesson, before returning to Tori's side, Jade handed a note to Andre, knowing he was free for the next hour thus would be able to help her.

_Key under gnome by garage door,  
a box of 20ish candles in garage, scatter them in living room but __DON'T __light them, put some wood in fireplace. Go to florist on corner of my road and order bouquet of lilies, I'll pay when I collect.  
I owe you big, thanks. _

"Hey Tori, I have a surprise for you I guess. Um, would you be able to stay at mine this weekend?" Jade West is nervous! Tori stares at her and smiles slightly at the nervous and shy look plastered on Jades face. "Sure Jade, sounds great. Pick me up when you're on your way home from school?" "No can do, part of the surprise is you have to stay in school until I'm done and not go home until Monday night." The nerves have been over-ridden by pride and dominance as Jade knows Tori will not appreciate staying in school on a Friday afternoon when she could be at home, relaxing in the calm and quiet environment. "I guess I could do this weekend's homework while I wait? Will this be a good surprise for me or you?" She looked at Jade with a questioning look on her face, she never knew when Jade was up to something dangerous and possibly illegal. "Obviously it's a good surprise for you, I already know what it is! Anyway, I've gotta go to class so here's $5, go get yourself a Vanilla Latte and I'll come find you when I'm done, okay?" Jade pulled out a $5 bill and gently put it in Tori's pocket, not wanting to startle the girl with close touching. "I am not going to argue with you, cya later Jade." They gave each other a smile and went their separate ways.

Tori did as she said, she ordered her Latte from the Starbucks across the street and returned to the school library to begin her mountain of homework. She occasionally got texts off Cat and Andre but nothing distracting enough to remove her head out of whichever book was most helpful at the time.

But then came a text off Trina…

_Enjoy your weekend sis ;) – Trina  
How did you know I was doing anything? – Tori  
I am all knowing, and Jade asked for my permission kinda – Trina  
Asked your permission for what Treen? – Tori  
Stop asking questions and enjoy yourself! God knows you deserve it little sis – Trina _You have no idea.  
_I guess ill c u Monday :) love you Treen – Tori  
Love you too sis – Trina_

The end of the day came far too slowly for Jade. The lessons dragged, she often wondered why she chose the classes she did. She got confirmation off Andre that the candles were around the living room and the lilies were booked and would be ready any time after 4.

When the bell rang for the end of Jades last class, she went straight to her locker and gathered all the books she needed for homework before glancing towards Tori's locker and seeing she was attempting to do the same. Jade noticed Tori was unwelcomingly distracted by some new guy in the grade below the girls, attempting to flirt and get a date out of her. I guess he didn't get the memo about the whole sexuality thing. Jade could see this guy was also too close to Tori for either girls comfort. Tori looked scared and Jade looked angry so Jade does what she does best – looks good, and threatens idiots.

Jade walked over to Tori's locker and smiled at the brunette, and lovingly put her arm around her as well as kissing the surprised Tori on the cheek. "I'm sorry I'm late babe, class overran as per usual. You're not mad are you?" "Of course not, you ready to go?" Tori caught on pretty quickly and put her arm around Jade's lower back, ignoring the dude opposite. "Yeah, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Jade smirked as she looked at the now frowning ball of testosterone. "I'm Jo… and you are?" He stuck his tanned arm out to the raven haired girl however she just looked down at it in disgust "I'm Jade West, and I believe my girlfriend was about to tell you she isn't interested in listening to how much you condition your hair, so if you don't mind I'd like to take her back to my empty house and do things to her you can only dream of." Dumbfound and speechless, Jo just looked from one pretty girl to the other and realised he didn't have a chance in hell. Neither he nor Jade noticed the blush over Tori's face. Instead, Jo walked off muttering to himself about how uncool he had been and Jade grabbed Tori's books before leaving the school and heading to the car. Soon followed by a confused yet thankful Tori.

The car ride back to Jade's consisted of singing along to the radio and Tori trying to find out about the surprise. All Jade gave away was that it was all at her house. That didn't help Tori considering Jade's house was 4 floors (including the basement) and had at least 5 fully equipped en suite bedrooms.

When the girls got back to the West residence, Jade sent Tori up to her bedroom to finish whatever homework she had. Unbeknownst to Tori, Jade was decorating her bathroom so Tori could have a relaxing and peaceful bath with a few candles, a cold glass of white wine, a few bath salts and calming music playing quietly out of the speakers next to the bath. Once Jade had done, she went into her room to see Tori lying on the bed playing on her phone. "Hey Tor, you finished?" Jade was curious as to how she'd finished so quickly. "Yeah, I didn't have much because you made me stay at school, so I double checked the answers and now I'm browsing the slap for any gossip or interesting information while you do whatever." Tori responded with a cute smile which made Jade inwardly smile. She hadn't seem Tori so calm and relaxed in a long time, and it was a nice feeling that Jade had helped. "Well, I have been finishing part one or unknown of your surprise. Will you follow me?" Jade extended her hand to Tori which Tori took, and pulled her off the bed and into the bathroom. When Tori saw how Jade had decorated the bathroom she was speechless. "Wow. Jade, I- Why?" "You deserve to relax, and that is what you shall do." "I- Thankyou Jade." "You don't need to thank me Tor." And with that, Jade kissed the back of Tori's hand before letting go and walking out the room.

Jade, while Tori indulged in her relaxing bath, started stage two. When she went downstairs she noticed Andre had closed the living room door fully in case Jade didn't want Tori to immediately see the romantic setting Jade had planned. Jade knew she needed to repay her friend greatly for how helpful he'd been.

Jade made sure she had a few of Tori's favourite films next to the 50" TV which resided in the living room. _Anna Karenina, Black Swan, Titanic and Harry Potter (box set). _Once she knew she had a couple bottles of wine in the fridge as well as the chocolate covered strawberries and the ice cream in the freezer, Jade snuck out and ran to the florist down the street. She quickly gave the florist, Luce, her name as well as the money and then impatiently waited for the bouquet of lilies. When receiving the flowers, Jade was quick to leave the shop shouting a thank you as she ran out the door and back to her home.

She went straight to the kitchen and placed the flowers in a vase of water before she slipped upstairs to make sure the young Vega was allowing her mind and body to relax. "Hey Tori, you okay in there?" To which Tori simply responded with a "mhmm". Jade decided that that was a sufficient answer and went back downstairs to find something else to do however knowing there was a possibility Tori would get out the bath some point soon, Jade got Tori's bag out of her trunk (mentally noting to thank Trina again later) and got out the brunettes pyjamas and laid them out on Jades bed, presuming Tori would prefer to be comfortable while relaxing this weekend.

Her timing was perfect because as soon as she hit the bottom step to continue setting up down stairs, she heard the bath being emptied and footsteps in her room. She quickly but carefully lit all the candles Andre had placed around the room and dimmed the lights before re-entering the kitchen, moving the vase of lilies from there into the living room. After finding a good place to put them (above the fireplace), Jade went and got the snacks and wine out of the fridge and made a picnic – like setting on her living room floor; a nice and comfy blanket in front of the sofa, pillows surrounding it, wine glasses full on either side as well as the supply of snacks at the foot of the blanket so they could eat as they please.

Making sure everything was perfect, Jade didn't hear the brunette residing downstairs, she didn't notice anyone's presence until she spoke. "Wow Jade, why-?" Tori looked stunned, in a good way of course. "Well I know this may be a surprise but I wanted to do something you more than deserved and was overdue." Jade shyly smiled as Tori looked around the candle-lit picnic-styled living room. Jade sat down on the floor and motioned for Tori to join her, which she did without hesitation.

Jade was nervous, she knew she shouldn't be but she didn't know if Tori felt the same way; she'd only just came out to everyone whereas Jade didn't bother labelling herself in the first place. Her relationship with Beck had been a mess, they never cared enough about each other to go through all of this to make such a romantic yet simple and eloquent atmosphere for one another, Jade knew she didn't care enough about him to do so, but he was her safe haven from the cruel and disappointing possibilities outside of a normal boy-girl relationship. They grew apart, they both knew it, but it still hurt Becks ego to find out his now ex-girlfriend is and always was interested in girls as well.

Tori was happy. Genuinely happy. She was sat on the floor, wine on one side and Jade on the other, both watching Titanic. Tori knew this was her idea of a "perfect" date… whatever the definition of perfect. She knew she had only told one person of this ideology and that wasn't the beauty which sat beside her. "Jade, why did you do all this?" The curiosity was overwhelming, and as much as Tori appreciated the attention and effort, she felt like she didn't deserve it somehow. "Despite what you may believe Tori, you deserve everything I've done tonight, you deserve the peaceful and calm environment and you deserve to be waited on hand and foot every once in a while. I'm sorry it took me this long to realise how much you needed it." Jade grabbed Tori's hand and softly squeezed it and smiled at her brunette friend softly, attempting to convey her love and affection towards the pop singer in one simple gesture. "I have a question Tori, tell me about the lily?" Jade asked, intrigued by the fact Tori's favourite flower is the lily, out of all the exotic and wonderful flowers in the world. Tori just sighed, took a sip of her wine and looked into the flame of the candle opposite her. "The lily means, it means I dare you to love me." Tori brought her head up to look Jade in the eye. Tori knew her feelings for Jade but she tried her hardest not to fall in love, she knew it was a useless emotion that nobody took seriously anymore and she didn't want to give anyone the opportunity to hurt her more so than she could be already. But then came Jade, and she took Tori's breath away and Tori knew from day one her plan to block out them feelings were shattered. She never considered the possibility of Jade reciprocating those feelings. After a short but awkward silence, Jade looked into the brown eyes across from her and smiled "Can I accept that dare?" She wasn't shy anymore, she was Jade West! She was going to try her dam hardest to get what she wanted and right now she wanted Tori Vega to be hers! "Are you serious Jade? You know I'm broken and you still want to love me?" Jade looked at Tori with a hint of sadness when hearing those words leave the mouth of such a beautiful girl. She took her hand away from the brunettes and moved both to either cheek and edged closer as she spoke soft and clear. "You, Tori Vega are beautiful in every way. So what if you're a little broken, that doesn't mean you're trash. You are perfect. I don't need to _want _to love you, I do love you. I have from the moment I saw you and I'm so sorry for the way I treated you all these years. I know it was the shittest thing I could have done but knowing I was pushing you away myself was easier than accepting feelings that were beyond my control. Seeing you in a different light these past few months has shown me how strong and determined you are and when I see you set your sight on something you don't lose, so that is what is going through my mind right now! I want you- I need you in my life and I'm not stopping until I run out of options… and one of my options is pouring my heart out to you and apologising and complimenting you and rambling on and on to get my point across. Another option is begging which I'm all up for doing." Tori giggled at Jades rambling and desperation, both were unnecessary but greatly accepted as Tori's smile grew bigger and bigger. Jade took a deep breath and finally noticed Tori smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Jade West, you are amazing. I love you too."

Nothing else was said, nothing else was needed to be said. Jade moved her head closer and closer to Tori and their lips touched. Electricity shot through the veins of both girls as they got what they finally wanted… Each other.

**A/N This may be the last chapter for a while I am afraid, college starts on Monday so I will most likely be very busy however I won't forget you ;)  
Please keep reviewing and keeping your opinions and suggestions coming in and I'll try my best to listen to them and learn from them. **

**Thank you :D xx**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN.

_It was dark, of course it was. Every nightmare had the same cliché pathetic fallacy. She was walking down the same street ant the same ungodly hour just to prove a point. She was followed by the same unknown man, pulled into the same disgusting alley while the same threats were spat at her. She was wrecked with fear; she wasn't stupid, she knew what was coming. She whimpered in fear and he stopped, looked her directly in the eyes and pulled his hood down. He laughed, his face lit by the moonlight._

"NOO! STOP! PLEASE!" She sat up, startled awake by yet another nightmare, her body covered in sweat. But this time something was different, there was a caring person beside her whispering words of comfort and rubbing her back soothingly. Jade. Somehow, she knew that with Jade around everything wouldn't be as bad as it may be portrayed in her nightmares, or as bad as the girls who he didn't stop for.

But the nightmare had changed this time, never before had she seen a face on the criminal, never before had he looked her in the eyes and never before had he laughed. She didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her or her unconscious mind was trying to show her who every police force on the West coast is looking for.

"Tell me a secret?" If Jade hadn't seen Toris lips move, she would have believed she imagined her even talking. "Excuse me?" Jade was thrown by the question, well not the question, but as to why it was being asked so randomly. "Tell me something nobody knows about you?" Tori just wanted something to take her mind off what she just dreamt, or thought she saw in her sleep. "You don't know me was written and sang for you." Jade spoke with such simplicity in her voice that it would have been easy for anyone to figure out if they had just listened to the lyrics; unfortunately Jade had found that not many people listened to the lyrics anymore, they were just a convenience for a song to sell records. "Tori, Beck didn't fight me. Never. He always went along with my madness because he wanted me to be happy, not because it was right. YOU fought against me despite everyone's words of warning. Despite everybody telling you how stupid you were being and how I would hurt you, most likely physically. But your words broke the walls I had up and piece by piece they fell apart because you didn't give up on me despite all the chances I gave you." She could see the tears blurring the vision of the brunette beside her but she could see a question behind the tears just itching to be asked. "Then why did you get back with him?" That could have been a simple question or an impossible one… and in this instance, it was simple. "Convenience." That was all Tori needed to hear at that moment so she took that answer, knowing there was truth behind every word she had heard from Jade.

It took her a few minutes to calm down, and when she did it hit her… she didn't remember going to bed last night. She remembers kissing Jade and then watching Titanic.  
"Hey Jade, how did we get here?" Tori was obviously confused and wanted Jade to forget the screaming so she hit a light topic. "After we kissed we snuggled on the floor but you started dozing off so I carried you up here. I hope it's okay that we shared my bed I just – you normally share my bed and I didn't know exactly if we were changing all of this because of last night or I don't know and now I look stupid and sound –" Jade's rambling was cut off by a light kiss off Tori. "Thank you Jade." Was all Tori said before she lay back down beside Jade and successfully went off to sleep.

Tori re awoke at 10ish but was alone in the bed. Had she dreamt waking up? Had she dreamt Jade rambling about the shift in their whatever-ship? She listened for a sound, a sound to signify Jade's whereabouts. And after a few seconds it hit her, a piano. The angelic sound of a piano echoed through the rooms of Jades house however it was a song unknown to Tori.

_How many times do I have to tell you,  
even when you're crying you're beautiful too,  
the world is beating you down,  
I'm around through every mood.  
You're my downfall, you're my muse,  
my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues.  
I can't stop singing, its ringing in my head for you.  
My heads under water but I'm breathing fire, you're crazy but I'm out of my mind.*_

Tori unknowingly is crying, listening to the lyrics from Jades mouth just spoke about her. She believed every word Jade said to her last night and if there was any doubt of the trust and love she received from Jade, that doubt has gone because for all Jade knew, she was singing to nobody, for all she knew, Tori was still asleep.

Once she didn't look like she had just rolled out of bed (even though she did) Tori ventured downstairs to find coffee and food in the kitchen and a smiling Jade on the piano stool.

Jade avoided the subject of the most recent nightmare and Tori avoided the song. Jade knew Tori would confide in her as and when she needed too. Tori knew Jade would allow her to listen to the completed song when Jade felt it was acceptable to share. But that doesn't mean either girl was patient.

The Saturday consisted of cute couple-y type activities, and usual, teenage things – shopping, cinema, a stroll in the park and around the pond. It was certainly the weather for it. All the gloomy thunder-filled days had been replaced by the warm sunny days that everybody preferred. They made everyone feel so much more positive about life.

The evening was similar to the previous night only reversed (with a few complaints from Jade). Tori forced Jade to relax and have a bath while Tori concocted a scrumptious meal for the pair of them. A home-made lasagne with home-made garlic bread and a bottle of Jades favourite wine from the wine fridge in the basement.

They ate with a comfortable silence. With the occasional chit chat of gossip or any light subject either girl could think of.

Instead of repeating last night by watching a film in the living room; the girls thought it was best to watch it in bed and Tori decided to let Jade watch her favourite film…The scissoring.

"Are you sure you want to watch this Tor? I know how scared you'll get…" Jade chuckled at the last sentence. So did Tori. "I'm sure Jadeykins. I'll be okay as long as I have you next to me." Tori then laughed and winked at Jades annoyed face. The face she pulls every time someone dares call her "Jadeykins".

Jade didn't know Tori wasn't afraid of horror films; she only acted scared to get a rise out of Jade and so people didn't think she was weird with a liking for horror so, like a closeted nerd, she hid her collection under her bed. Tori's favourite horror film was also the scissoring.

**A/N The song is called "All of me" by John Legend* for all those who are unaware of recent music.  
I apologise for the lack of updates, I am trying to balance it with my other story but I am yet to find an equal balance so bare with me.  
For people who don't read my other story, let me re-itterate what I wrote about this story… I know this story is about a serious topic and may hit a sensitive spot for people so I am writing it as sensitively as possible but with as much realism as possible without making myself sound ignorant about the fact it may hurt people to read stuff like this. I know it is fiction but stuff like this happens and if you don't like how I am writing this please let me know before I get so far into it that it affects you too much. That is all I ask of you people. Oh, and review I beg of you. Toodles. **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The last day of the weekend went by too quickly for the girls; they spent the day getting to know the simple things about one another… their favourite colour, favourite film, favourite school subject, first pet… etc. they even spent time making out, just to build Tori's confidence in _that _department. Jade had no complaints about helping her… she got to kiss a gorgeous girl.

Tori had another nightmare on the Sunday night, but Jade knew she just needed to be there for her friend? Girlfriend? They hadn't really spoke about it. Anyway, Jade understood that the Latina needed the time to process everything but isn't it also good to speak about it to be able to gain another perspective lessen the negative thoughts that may arise from ones imagination .

Before they knew it; it was Monday again, to the dismay of both. Particularly Tori. She wasn't magically cured of her anxiety because of one weekend of comfort and peace. She knew Jade had planned to be beside her whenever she wanted or needed her and that really helped the brunette. There was no need to worry about homework because she had done it whilst waiting for Jade on Friday, and Jade had done hers while Tori took a nap on Sunday afternoon.

School was emptier than usual, most students on study leave because of the end of unit exams that where coming up. Jade and Tori were greeted by the scissor covered locker by their group of friends. Cat seemed to be in her zone – a place she went to when she had a test and her brain was full of facts and weird analogies of the arts. Robbie was arguing with Rex about the technical mumbo jumbo of stage directing… The students along the hall seemed in a zone that got them ready for exams; knowing that Hollywood Arts exams are a bit different from ones you'd take in regular school.

"Hey, have any of you seen Beck? He's been AWOL for a while and I'm worried." Robbie was concerned for their Canadian friend, but he needn't worry.  
"I haven't seen him since he got all up in Jade's face and he was mad!" Andre exclaimed, looking up from the lyrics sheet he was memorising.

Jade felt a change in Tori; like a sudden loss of all confidence and positivity the brunette had gained over the weekend. She looked nervous, scared, and vulnerable. Tori noticed Jade looking at her worriedly, so she smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Then she sees him. She glances to her friends and then back to the door to see him heading towards them. She saw her chance, turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

Jade turned, hearing Tori's boots going into the distance, to see the brunette hair pushing Sinjin out the way and turning the corner heading for the car park. "TORI! WAIT!" Nobody knew what was wrong with Tori, but they were concerned.

"Jade, um can I talk to you...Alone?" She whipped her head around to see Beck leaning against the locker next to hers. "No you can't, I have more important things to worry about. C'mon guys!" Jade grabbed Cats arm and left in the direction of the Latina, and the boys followed.

Robbie looked back at the Canadian to see him with a sadistic smirk, clearly in a world of his own. He knew something was up and it wasn't good but he was more concerned with the odd behaviour of his friend to prioritise on Beck.

**A/N In honour of it being my Dad's birthday tomorrow, therefore I will not be at my laptop tonight or tomorrow… I have decided to post 2 chapters today! YAY… I just have to write the second chapter and you shall receive it. So don't be sad that this is an abnormally short chapter, I have plans. **

**As always; follow, review, enjoy and I shall upload later. Much love munchkins. xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Jade, Cat and the gang (minus Beck) went after Tori of course. But they stopped when they saw her in a hushed conversation with Trina. Jade could see it was stressful yet relieving for the younger Vega however she knew if she went and made a scene people would question why she's overly protective.

"Tori, what's wrong?" Trina asked, concerned as to why her sister is on the brink of tears before class even started.  
"Nothing, I, I guess I'm stressed." Tori glanced around nervously  
"Well don't be; I have good news and bad news… well and some 'I don't know what to categorise it as' news."  
"Bad, then good, then I don't know news."  
"Bad, Dad is furious that you didn't come home this weekend. Good, he has gone on some academy teaching thing for a raid in a few weeks over the wanted dude so he'll be gone until the raid so we have a few weeks of peace. I don't know… Holly called." Trina didn't let Tori speak throughout that because it would have distracted her from the issues at hand and there isn't time.  
"Mom called?"  
"Well it was her number; she didn't leave a message and I didn't know if I should have called back or if you wanted to or if we should do it together and oh my gosh I'm rambling. Haha."  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to call her… I mean, she didn't speak to me properly since I came out and Dads drinking got a hundred times worse. But, will you sit with me?"  
"Of course hun, but I gotta go to class. I love you little sis." And with a kiss on Tori's cheek, her sister was away with the wind.

A few minutes passed, Tori just stood, staring into the road ahead, thinking. She didn't notice her friends approach until she felt Jade's hand squeeze her own.

Tori turned to face Andre, and hugged him tight with one arm and sobbed. Andre was there for her with the mom situation and he always knew what she needed.  
In between sobs she whispered, "Mom called." And with that he held her while giving Jade a look which she knew meant _She needs you._ Jade nodded in agreement.

Everyone, minus Jade and Tori had an exam so they had to leave, promising to come round to Tori's when they were done to have a movie and pizza day. Jade and Tori just ignored school and went home.

The drive home was silent, what was there to say?

They pulled into the Vega drive and the both just stared ahead, but Jade hated the silence. "What are we?" Jade turned to look at Tori.  
"What are we?" Tori repeated.  
"Yeah, I mean, we kissed and watched films and cuddled and we slept in the same bed and we hold hands and I really love you and you know that and I want you to be my girlfriend but I don't want to press-" Jade was interrupted by Tori's soft lips on hers. She usually hated being interrupted but how could she hate a kiss off Tori. When they needed air, Tori looked into the eyes of Jade and smiled; seeing the emotions not being hidden by her walls. "I really love you too Jadelyn West, I just don't want to disappoint you. I guess I'm scared." Tori looked down at her lap as a tear escaped. Jade tilted her head so she could sneak a peek at Tori's face, hoping and succeeding in making her giggle. Jade wiped away the tear and kissed her forehead. "You're Tori Vega, you couldn't disappoint me. It's okay to be scared, hell I'm scared you'll think less of me if I got jealous and you'd find someone else. Can I ask for one thing?" Tori nodded. "Give us a chance to proof ourselves wrong?" Tori just nodded again and then looked nervous. "What up Vega?" Jade noticed the change in attitude. "I just it's strange…" Jade looked scared and urged Tori to continue, but Tori's face altered, again. Now she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND." She squealed and pounced at Jade, and just like that Tori felt hope that things were looking up in her life. And for a few minutes, all the problems had disappeared.

**A/N So here is the second chapter I promised for today… wrote in 45 minutes :D  
I know it's longer than the last chapter but shorter than usual still, and I have explanations… I have been multitasking the past few hours – babysitting my brother, wrapping some presents, cooking, and making myself look half human (which is time consuming) so I apologise however I shall continue to write longer stuff next week. **

**Until next time my munchkins… **


End file.
